Misaki Yayoi
Misaki Yayoi (弥生=操祈, Yayoi Misaki) is a Shinigami living in Seireitei. A former member of the Royal Guard, she, along with Ayano Kisaragi, was discharged due to a certain incident. While Ayano had gotten over this, Misaki became incredibly bitter towards her old friend. Blunt, serious, and melancholic, Misaki has lost her left arm from that incident, but more importantly, she seeks revenge on her former partner. Appearance Misaki has short, light brown hair that is parted at in the middle of her forehead. At the back of her neck, her hair spikes down and curves outwards slightly. She also has a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. In the middle of her forehead, there is an odd, extravagant symbol. Her body is perfectly proportioned, as is described by a "drunk" Ayano as a "goddess". However, she is missing her left arm, and feels no need to gain a prosthetic replacement. She has icy blue eyes. Misaki wears a black trenchcoat over a black sleeveless shirt that has the neckline cut all the way down to her navel. The edges of the trenchcoat have azure markings, and it is missing the left sleeve, with the right sleeve of the trenchcoat having azure flame markings reaching up to the elbow on it. Misaki wears a white, fingerless glove on her left hand. She also wears black straight-legged jeans, with the left leg cut off, revealing a good portion of her skin. She completes her outfit with black sneakers, which have a blade at the bottom of each shoe; which she can freely extend, reinforcing the power of her kicks (she cracked the mask of a Vasto Lorde with a single kick). Misaki's outfit is a direct contrast to Ayano's- while Misaki wears western clothing, Ayano wears traditional Japanese clothing. Personality and Traits Misaki has a very cold and melancholic personality, in addition to being calm, cool, and collected. She speaks very little in a neutral tone. She has a major superiority complex surrounding her identity as a former member of the Royal Guard, as she often remarks on her opponents' abilities being second-rate. She insulted Gai during their first fight, saying that she has a hard time believing that a person like him possesses a Zanpakutō like Kakusei. Misaki, while former best friends with Ayano, now absolutely despises her for apparantly being the cause of her losing her left arm and her "dream job". Her revenge against Ayano takes precedence above all else, including her own life. She also claimed to have cut all ties to her companions, believing that they were the cause of her weakness. Despite this, Misaki is unwilling to needlessly kill in her quest for revenge. Ayano and several other characters believe that Misaki's hatred of Ayano is disproportionate, though Misaki ignores them and continues in her quest for revenge. However, she has a soft spot for small animals, and hates to be indebted to anyone and therefore strives to pay them back as soon as possible. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having lost an arm, Misaki's skills with her blade are top-notch. She attacks with powerful thrusts and slashes, often dragging her blade along the ground as she moves. Her swordsmanship as well as her powers rival and contrasts that of Ayano. While Ayano fights with savage, powerful blows, Misaki's style is elegant, which polarizes her own personality, driven by revenge. Misaki can also wield her Zanpakutō with her feet. Gunha once stated that if Ayano and Misaki would engage in a fight once again, half of Soul Society would be destroyed in the process. *'Furu no Tsurugi' (フルノツルギ, "Sword of Decimation"): Misaki performs an extremely powerful overhead slash. This attack can cleave the air and the surroundings in half. *'Kamigoroshi no Tsurugi' (カミゴロシノツルギ, "Sword of the Godslayer"): Misaki performs an extremely powerful downwards slash, which has enough power to unleash a gigantic shockwave when the blade connects with the ground. *'Ame no Habakiri' (アメノハバキリ, "Divine Wrath of the Heavens"): Misaki leaps high into the air, and slams down with her blade with the force of two hundred tons. This attack has enough force behind it to decimate the earth beneath Misaki. *'Ame no Totsuka' (アメノトツカ, "Divine Wrath of Punishment"): Misaki unleashes a fierce barrage of slashes. Each slash causes a small explosion when it connects with her opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While shown less, Misaki is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. While she seems like a frail individual, she uses a soft and acrobatic fighting style, described by Misuzu as "ballet-looking". Misaki uses powerful pirouetting kicks to overwhelm her foes, in addition to head-butts. Shunpo Master: Misaki is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo. After her fight with Ayano at Sogyoku Hill, the two dissapeared instantly, faster than Haruko could percieve. She is capable of creating several after-images as she moves, which can confuse her opponent. Misaki can keep up with Ayano's speed with little difficulty. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where Misaki moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Enhanced Strength: From what is seen, Misaki is extremely strong, being able to thrust her hand right through flesh as demonstrated on both Ayano and Gai. Misaki is able to lift and toss gigantic boulders with one hand. She also packs powerful kicks, and is even strong enough to deflect a sword slash from Gunha. In addition, Misaki was able to stop Ayano's Zanpakutō with her foot. Enhanced Speed: Misaki is superhumanly fast, as she was able to outrun several Shinigami who were using Shunpo in order to get to Ayano and attack first. She is able to run up buildings and along walls. Misaki is also able to keep her average speed while running underwater. Misaki can also move at nearly inconceivable speeds and jump at astonishing heights. On numerous occasions, Misaki has evaded and blocked high-speed attacks and projectiles. Kidō Master: Misaki is a genius when it comes to Kidō, being versed in all forms of it. During their battle, Misaki effortlessly restrained Ayano with a high-level Kidō without incantation. She has her own special variations of a majority of Hadō spells. She can utilize Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation. *'Tsunugui' (ツヌグイ, "Origins"): Misaki forms an azure, diamond-shaped barrier around her body. This barrier is incredibly durable; however, those with significant power are able to shatter it easily. *'Yata no Kagami' (ヤタノカガミ, "Blessed Mirror"): Misaki creates a mirror in front of herself, capable of reflecting Kidō. However, Misaki must be in possession of the particular spell used by her opponent, or else, Yata no Kagami will not work. *'Omo Hikane' (オモヒカネ, "Wisdom of the Divines"): Misaki captures her opponent in a field of reiatsu. She was taught this spell by Ayano before their falling out. *'Ame no Habaya' (アマノハバキリ, "Arrows of Heaven"): Misaki launches many azure beams of reishi from her fingertips. She was taught this spell by Ayano before their falling out. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Misaki is capable of releasing her reiatsu in a potent aura around herself, which takes the form of a surging azure wave that shoots upwards into the sky. This aura has enough power to contend with Ayano's own aura, with the two cancelling each other out after several seconds. Like Muramasa, Misaki is able to use her reiatsu for various effects: *'Telekinesis': Like Ayano, Misaki is able to use telekinesis with her reiatsu to levitate her Zanpakutō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her blade back to her hand. *'Damage Resistance:' Misaki can use her reiatsu as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shindō Ken' (振動剣,'' "Vibration Sword"): Pouring her reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, Misaki forces a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of Ookami drastically, also making her strikes difficult to block and counter. This results in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of Ookami visibly blurring. Misaki was the one who taught Gunha Teishin this technique. *'Destructive Wave': Misaki can channel her reiatsu through her palm in order to unleash an incredibly powerful beam of reishi. This technique is unnamed. *'Spiritual Threads': In battle, Misaki has demonstrated a power that creates multiple invisible reishi threads that she can manipulate to bind a person to the ground. It can also be used as a defensive method against strong attacks like Ayano's Kōsa Haretsu. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through a reflection of a reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. If the image is distorted, the threads will disperse. *'Illusions': By feeding her reiatsu into a person's mind, Misaki can distort the person's five senses, preventing them from perceiving things clearly. By looking into the target's soul, Misaki can use the target's memories against them by creating a powerful illusion to distract and torment the target. Only those who blocks off their emotions before the spell takes effect or have enough familiarity and reiatsu can repel it. Stats Zanpakutō '''Ookami' (鳴神, "Howling God") is the name of Misaki's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, Ookami takes the form of a 2.1 meter long white nodachi with an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point. The sword is attached to a sheath on her back with a slot to allow her to draw the sword without straining her arm due to its long length. In comparison to Ayano's dual-weaponry, Misaki attacks with a fast one-handed style with Ookami in combat, and is just as able with her Zanpakutō as Ayano is with her own. Ookami means "Howling God" or "Wolf" depending on the reading. It can also mean "Great God" and is a frequent honorific used for Shinto gods. Shikai: Ookami's Shikai is activated the phrase "Roar" (ほえる, "Hoeru"). In Shikai, Ookami becomes more fearsome and jagged in appearance, as a tiger pattern is formed upon the blade. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Misaki's perception of depth, stillness, and speed improve greatly, allowing her to perceive her opponent's areas in the body that constantly move and can kill her opponent if hit. Due to the massive amount of information being sent from her eyes to her brain there is a limited amount of time this ability can be used before it overheats. In addition, Ookami can project reishi barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow Misaki to effectively counter advances towards herself. Bankai: Zanma Ookami (斬魔鳴神, "Evil Slayer Howling God"): Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, Ookami retains its perception ability, and its barrier ability is strengthened. However, Misaki can now utilize her barrier ability in a different way. After forming a barrier and defending against her opponent's attack, Misaki can then kick the barrier towards her opponent. As the barriers are highly durable in Bankai, they cause a high amount of blunt force damage. In addition, Misaki can also form them with sharpened edges and control their movements with hand motions or eyesight - basically allowing her to spin them at range like a disc.﻿ Trivia *Misaki is an Aizen-class character. *Misaki is PersonaSuperiorDeus' second new main character, after Ayano. *Ookami's Bankai was given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Kenji Hiroshi. All credit goes to him, as he truly deserves it. Category:Female Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Shinigami